Christmas with the Oxton family
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Lena, Emily and Dean will celebrate Christmas, but the moms will forget something and that is the one who gave Lena to be pregnant. Part of my fanfic "Motherhood"


It was 8:00 p.m. in London, specifically on December 24. Lena and Emily were preparing everything while the little boy in the house, Dean Oxton, was watching the Christmas tree.

Dean: "I can't wait until it's Christmas" –he said with joy.

Lena approached her son and kissed him on the forehead as she carried him to the sofa to sit there.

Lena: "I know, but you have to be a little patient" –she told her son.

Dean: "But it's boring to wait" –he said as he bored.

Emily: "Well, you can do something else so that time flies" –she suggested.

The little Oxton thought about it for a few seconds and an idea came to mind.

Dean: "Can I help with the kitchen?"

At that moment, Lena rolled her eyes after hearing that and she remembered the last time Dean entered the kitchen, that was a great disaster.

Lena: "Eh ... you better go to your room, we'll call you later" –she said.

Dean nodded and went to his room so Lena and Emily would continue preparing everything for 12:00 a.m. After a few minutes, Dean left his room to talk to his mother who was sitting on the couch.

Lena: "Honey, what's up?" –She asked.

Dean: "Mom, did you call dad?"

Lena blinked twice after hearing that and she was silent for a few seconds.

Lena: "Well ... no, I didn't call him, but I'm going to do it" –she said while holding her phone.

She dialed Greg's number and she waited for his reply, but he didn't answer.

Lena: "He doesn't answer me, Dean. I'm sure his cell phone has it turned off"

Dean: "Ok. When he responds, you tell him to come"

Lena: "Okay, honey"

That was how Dean left with a smile on his face towards his room and Lena kept calling Greg's number, but did not answer.

Lena: "How strange, Greg always responds to my calls, what will have happened to him" –she asked herself.

**-/-**

It was 10:00 p.m. and Dean was very excited since it was another hour before it was Christmas and he was sitting on the couch while he waited for his moms who made the table.

Emily: "Dean, come for a while!" –She called him.

Dean immediately ran to the kitchen where his moms were and he saw his mother Lena who spoke on the phone.

Lena: "Dean, your uncle Winston wants to talk to you" –she said.

Dean took his mother's cell phone to talk to his uncle Winston, but he didn't notice that his moms were talking about something.

Emily: "Lena, what happened? Greg doesn't answer?"

Lena: "No, he doesn't answer the 7 calls I made. That is very strange since he was last Christmas at the base" –she said.

Emily: "Didn't something happen to him?"

Lena: "I don't think, Greg knows how to take care of himself"

At that moment, Greg returned the phone to his mother and she thought of an idea that Dean would surely be fascinated.

Lena: "Dean, don't you want to spend Christmas at your dad's house?"

Dean: "Yes, I do!" –He said.

Lena: "Very well, because right now we are going to your dad" –she said.

Emily: "In that case, I'll keep the food to take it" –she said.

Dean was very excited as he would spend Christmas at his dad's house and his moms prepared everything to go to Greg's house.

Lena: "Well, let's go to Greg's house" –she said.

They left the house and called a taxi to go quickly to Greg's house. After a few long minutes, they finally arrived at Greg's house, however, they observed that the house was not decorated or anything like that, moreover, all the windows were dark.

Lena: "That is something strange" –she said as she rang the bell.

After a few minutes of ringing the bell, the door finally opened and they saw Greg in casual attire and a somewhat bored expression.

Greg: "Lena? Emily? Dean?" –he ask something confused.

Dean: "Dad!" –He said as he hugged him.

Greg stared at his son and then saw Lena and Emily.

Emily: "Greg, I didn't think we saw you like this at Christmas" –she said.

Greg: "Eh ... well ..."

Dean: "Let's not stay outside, let's go in to celebrate Christmas" –he said as he entered his dad's house.

Suddenly, Dean stopped for a few seconds after looking at his dad's room, there was absolutely nothing decorated. Lena and Emily entered and they had the same expression as Dean.

Dean: "Dad, where is your Christmas tree?" –he ask his dad.

Greg was silent as he could not answer and he watched Lena who had an expression of confusion.

Lena: "Dean, go to your dad's room, I have to talk to him"

Dean didn't say a word and immediately went to his dad's room while Lena and Emily left all the food on the table and went to Greg.

Lena: "Greg, why isn't your house decorated with Christmas things?" –she asked.

Greg gave a slight sigh and prepared to speak.

Greg: "Well, the truth is that I didn't celebrate Christmas because it just doesn't make sense to me to celebrate it"

Emily: "What do you mean by that?"

Greg: "I mean I didn't celebrate Christmas because I don't have anyone to celebrate it with"

Lena: "And your family?" –she asked.

Greg: "Five years ago, long before I met you, I had a very strong conflict with them and that is why I don't talk to them" –he said.

Emily: "So, in a few words, you don't celebrate Christmas because you don't have anyone to celebrate it with"

Greg nodded and Lena put her hand on his shoulder.

Lena: "Greg, don't think like that anymore, now you will celebrate Christmas with us, your new family" –she said.

Emily: "Lena is right. I mean, we may not be a traditional family, but we are a big family that should never be broken anymore"

Greg smiled at that, but remembered only one thing he had been reminded of.

Greg: "It can't be, don't buy anything from Dean" –he said very worried.

Lena: "Don't worry, you still have time, we'll fix everything" –she said.

Greg nodded and took his wallet and quickly left his house while Lena and Emily arranged everything for Christmas dinner. After half an hour, Greg returned with some presents and put them with the other gifts and Lena called Dean to come.

Lena: "Well, there is almost little left for Christmas. Only a few seconds left, 5 ..."

Emily: "4 ..."

Greg: "3 ..."

Lena: "2 ..."

Dean: "1 ..."

Everyone: "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" –they said in unison.

From there, everyone celebrated Christmas and ate the food and then opened the presents. Greg was very happy for that and finally had the family Christmas he had lost for 5 years, now he was no longer alone, now he had his new family.


End file.
